Gavotte
by AkemiKurumi
Summary: Este es un fic cuya temática es la pareja de MU y Olivia, basada un poco en los supports pero mayormente de creación propia. Esta pareja quizá no sea la más común o aparentemente indicada, aunque no por eso deja de merecer que alguien escriba algo al respecto. Durante la historia también es importante el personaje de Cordelia, pero no es algo definitivo. MUxOlivia, MUxCordelia.


Hola a todos. Esta es la primera parte de un fic sobre la pareja de MU y Olivia que yo había considerado hacer desde hace tiempo. Obviamente ocurre durante los eventos del juego, por lo que podría contener pequeños spoilers, aunque trataré de mantenerme centrado en eventos y situaciones ficticias. La aparición de Cordelia también será algo común, pues es otra personaje que me gusta y considero que su situación e historia pueden dar oportunidad de crear bastantes eventos cuando menos algo emotivos. Pero claro, esa aparición no relegará a Olivia ni le dará a MU más crédito del que merece, así que la historia permanecerá centrada en ella. También cabe señalar que la historia tendrá algunas escenas medio subidas de tono, de allí la clasificación, pero estas no serán el objetivo principal del fic, sino solo una parte natural del mismo. Esto es, entonces, una extensión de la bella historia de amor entre una tímida pero soñadora y hermosa bailarina y un estratega y guerrero en cuyos hombros descansa el destino de un reino y la fortaleza de su Rey.

Espero que les guste y disfruten este primer capitulo. Cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

* * *

Quizá no debería de dejar al alcance de todos la que para mi es hasta ahora la parte más importante de mi vida; no porque me avergüence, es más bien porque creo que puede llegar a ser algo que debería de quedarse entre ella y yo, pero también pienso que es una historia demasiado bella como para dejarla estar. Y además, en el momento en el que vivimos ahora, creo que a nadie le caería mal un poco de motivación para seguir adelante. Quién sabe, puede que yo no sea el único afortunado que encuentre una joya lo suficientemente brillante como para que valga la pena todo este dolor y tiempo pasados entre la tierra y la suciedad.

Claro que nada empezó de manera perfecta, y el primer día de esta historia fue un día triste, lleno de pena en los más fuertes, dolor en algunos y desesperación en muchos otros. Fue el primer día en el que yo me sentí verdaderamente derrotado. El fatídico día en que todo comenzó a salir mal.

Había una nube oscura cubriendo mi memoria ese día, así que no sabría decir cuantas horas habían pasado desde que… vimos un alma abandonar toda lucha y derrumbarse hacía el abismo con la esperanza de que fuera la última que tuviera que hacer algo así. Y yo además vi como todo lo que había planeado y organizado fallaba terriblemente ante circunstancias que yo no había previsto. Entre lagrimas y gritos, todos tuvimos que abandonar aquel lugar en el que estábamos para luego tratar de alcanzar otro en el que pudiéramos, finalmente, dejar que nuestra mente se oscureciera y tratara de asimilar la pérdida.

Una huida desenfrenada por el desierto de ese país maldito pueden casi agotar las energías de cualquiera, y además, parece que la naturaleza siempre tratará de adecuarse al animo de los hombres, pues una fuerte lluvia golpeaba tanto nuestras espaldas como nuestros espíritus mientras avanzábamos esa tarde. Ojalá hubiera sido la única cosa que tuvimos que enfrentar en nuestra carrera, pero creo que era claro que ese día la fortuna no estaba de nuestra parte.

Creo que fue la primera vez que sentí pena de tener que derrotar a un enemigo, y además creo que fue la ocasión en la que más me ha dolido tener que matar a un comandante de un ejercito que solamente estaba allí para oponerse a nuestro objetivo. Pero por duro que fue, finalmente conseguimos derrotar a nuestros enemigos y a nuestras propias dudas, y al final de esa lucha estaba para mi aquel presente que siempre ha evitado que maldiga completamente ese día.

Recuerdo que mi primera impresión fue pensar que su presencia allí era extraña; a fin de cuentas, ¿qué podía estar haciendo una chica, pobremente vestida solamente con las ligeras ropas de una bailarina y una capa cayéndole por la espalda, bajo esa helada lluvia y en el borde de un campo de batalla? Un pensamiento extraño sin dudas, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias en las que mi mente se encontraba, pero supongo que eso es parte de la naturaleza de una persona observadora. La miré fijamente desde las sombras oscuras de un atardecer prematuro y por entre las finas gotas de la fría lluvia, y mientras que ella recibía indicaciones de Basilio, yo seguía observando con cuidado unos cabellos rosados y arreglados, como si su misma persona quisiera transmitir un sentimiento de alegría, tan terriblemente fuera de contexto en ese momento que casi podía parecer grosero y cruel. Cuando Basilio terminó de hablarle, él se dirigió al resto de nosotros y nos ordenó subir a los carruajes que nos sacarían de allí, guiados por esa extraña chica pelirrosa. El resto del camino fue, una vez más, borroso; solo agua, nubes grises, una noche sin luna y unos recuerdos desagradables.

El día siguiente no fue exactamente mejor, pero al menos ya no tuvimos que hacer una carrera más entre los huesos y arena del desierto. Chrom estaba abatido, sin lugar a dudas, y la situación de Lissa no era muy distinta, pero de alguna manera teníamos que sobreponernos a todo eso, así que decidimos reunirnos y tratar de dar el siguiente paso. Varios de nuestros compañeros se presentaron en nuestra reunión, no solamente los habituales Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, Basilo, Flavia y yo, y de alguna manera u otra y cada quien con su singular forma de expresarse, trataron de mejorar los ánimos de Chrom, nuestro líder, y de Lissa, quien en muchas otras ocasiones lo había hecho por nosotros. Después de que los demás se fueron, el resto nos quedamos un par de horas discutiendo sobre cuales serían las mejores acciones que podíamos tomar para enfrentar y derrotar definitivamente al Rey Loco. La estrategia en si no era muy complicada, pues aprovecharíamos la confianza tan inflada que Gangrel tendría en si mismo y además atacaríamos pronto, ahora que la moral de sus tropas estaba baja y existían muchas posibilidades de que algunos se rindieran o se negaran a pelear.

Comenzaba a atardecer cuando finalmente terminamos de formar un acuerdo y nos dimos permiso de salir de la sala de audiencias del palacio. Yo no había probado bocado alguno desde la mañana; así que pensaba dirigirme de inmediato a la cocina, pero fue justo cuando iba a tomar ese camino que volví a encontrarme con ella.

Olivia estaba muy cerca de la puerta principal de la sala, sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas mientras miraba a la distancia con ojos perdidos, como un niño echo un ovillo para esperar a que su madre vuelva. El cuarto común estaba cerca, así que deduje que ella se había quedado allí para vigilar la sala y que, por lo tanto, esperaba a alguien. Los demás se habían quedado hablando un poco en la sala, así que yo había sido el primero en salir y no había nadie que se fijara en mis acciones. Como la presencia de Olivia allí me provocaba curiosidad, me quedé de pie en el umbral un momento, y aprovechando que ella tampoco se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, la miré un poco en silencio, más por interés y asombro que por cualquier otra cosa. Me parecía raro haber conocido a una chica así, tan viva y con un aura tan feliz, más en ese momento en que todos estaban derrumbados... Era como haber encontrado una flor viva enterrada entre la nieve durante un frio invierno. Sus ojos brillantes aun estaban perdidos mirando al cielo a través de la ventana, siguiendo con la vista a las blancas aves de las montañas y, al menos creo yo, tratando de adivinar donde habrían de detenerse. Pensé que la ropa algo descubierta que ella usaba la hacía parecer algunos años mayor de lo que era, pero esa expresión soñadora y la tierna forma en que pegaba sus piernas al resto de su cuerpo, además de la imagen dulce que se acentuaba por la manera en que las dos trenzas rosadas le caían sobre el pecho y el resto de su cabello bañaba sus hombros, me revelaron que ella no podía tener la edad que aparentaba, si no que era en realidad una niña en comparación, aun a un par de años de alcanzar a cumplir la mayoría de edad.

Decidí que seguir mirando de esa manera podía ser inapropiado y grosero, más por el hecho de que ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba allí, así que cerré la puerta y comencé a caminar. En cuanto Olivia escuchó las pisadas de alguien acercándose, se levantó de un salto y hizo una repentina reverencia mientras yo pasaba justo frente a ella.

-Bu… Buenas tardes, Señor Jo… ¡auch! –exclamó ella mientras se llevaba las manos a la frente, interrumpiendo tanto su saludo extrañamente formal como aquella apresurada inclinación.

-Hey, ¿estás bien? –pregunté apurado mientras dejaba caer mis libros, pues quería tener las manos desocupadas y revisar que no se hubiera hecho daño.

-E… espere, señor, sus libros se cayeron y… -decía con una mano en la frente mientras que pretendía agacharse a levantar mis cosas.

-No te preocupes por eso ahora –la detuve tranquilamente-. ¿Qué es lo que te pasó, como te golpeaste?

-No… no es nada, Señor, solo que cuando lo saludaba creo que… que me… -decía ella indecisa y apenada sin dejar de frotar su frente.

-Te golpeaste contra alguna de las placas de mi armadura, o el mango de una de mis espadas –dije por ella.

-…Eso creo, Señor –admitió al fin con una sonrisa avergonzada.

-Bueno, déjame ayudarte entonces –dije mientras comenzaba a buscar en los bolsillos de mi capa alguna de mis pociones.

-…Señor, yo… no hace falta, no es nada, seguro que tiene prisa y yo…. yo estaré bien –balbuceó una vez más mientras trataba de apartar la mano con la que yo quería untarle algo de poción para evitar que se hiciera una hematoma.

-Te ayudaré, no tengo prisa, solo iba a la cocina –dije mientras frotaba con cuidado el lugar donde se había golpeado-. Y puedes dejar lo de "Señor", yo no soy un noble ni nada, solo otro soldado a las órdenes de Chrom –le pedí tranquilo.

-Pero… usted es el estratega del príncipe Chrom, es obvio que deberíamos de tratarle con algo de respeto… usted también da las órdenes y… está en las reuniones con los Khanes… toma las decisiones importantes y…

-¿Señorita?

-¿S.. si? –exclamó algo preocupada.

-En serio, no hace falta. De todos modos, me es más incomodo que me traten de manera formal.

-¿E… está seguro, Señor…?

-Bastante seguro. Y… ya, está listo –dije después de una pausa, un vez que apliqué un poco de la poción y luego oculté el lugar del golpe con su flequillo.

-...Mu… muchas gracias, eh… Joshua.

-Entonces sabes mi nombre –señalé mientras me inclinaba a levantar mis cosas.

-Si, por supuesto que sé tu nombre; es porque, como dije, tu eres el estratega del príncipe y… ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento! –se interrumpió a si misma bastante apurada-. ¡Que maleducada soy! No me he presentado, mi nombre es Olivia –dijo ya más calmada al ver que yo no me había molestado-. Soy una bailarina al servicio del Khan Basilio –concluyo haciendo una reverencia mientras tiraba los bordes de su ropa como si fueran la falda de un vestido.

-Pues mucho gusto –dije inclinándome también mientras componía la mejor sonrisa que pude en ese momento-. Lo que necesites estaré a tus ordenes.

-Emm… gracias por la oferta –respondió algo ruborizada-, pero en verdad que yo no podría molestarte cuando seguramente tienes tantas cosas que hacer, así que… más bien… si tu necesitas algo y yo no estoy atareada con algo que necesite mi Señor Basilio…

-Creo que si vamos a decirnos solo formalidades –la interrumpí-, terminaremos por aburrirnos el uno del otro antes de siquiera conocernos, ¿no crees?

-Bueno… quizá tengas razón –admitió sin poder reprimir una risilla-. Que bueno que te guste hablar de esta manera, a veces no me siento muy segura al hablar con nuevas personas… –admitió.

-Lo menos que puedo hacer después de dejar que te golpearas contra mi armadura es acompañarte mientras esperas –dije sonriendo mientras me sentaba de la misma manera que ella unos minutos antes. Al ver eso, ella me siguió y se sentó a mi lado, rodeando de nuevo sus rodillas con sus brazos-. Además, te estoy muy agradecido por tu ayuda en Plegia; y aunque no estoy preparado para hacerlo en este momento, aprovecho para prometerte que te corresponderé como se debe a la primer oportunidad que tenga.

-¡Oh no! –exclamó- No hace falta que hagas nada como eso, yo solamente cumplía con el trabajo que me pidió mi señor Basilio.

-Lo haré de cualquier manera, que de no ser por tu diligencia no estaríamos todos aquí. Mereces alguna recompensa, independientemente de lo que Basilio te prometiera o te pague.

-Bueno entonces… lo aceptaré –dijo avergonzada-. Me da gusto que haya sido útil a alguien, porque normalmente yo siempre estoy muy distraída y…

-¡Olivia! –gritó Basilio que acababa de salir del salón abriendo las puertas con gran estrepito-. Oh, que bien que sigues aquí, temía que te hubieras marchado –dijo al percatarse de donde estaba Olivia-. ¡Oh! ¿Qué tenemos aquí? –preguntó mientras nos señalaba.

-Le estaba esperando, como siempre –dijo Olivia mientras se levantaba de un salto. Yo igualmente me puse de pie, pero con más calma; la figura del Khan ya no me amedrantaba… demasiado.

-No me refería a eso –respondió Basilio mientras nos empujaba y se ponía detrás de nosotros-, si no al hecho de que estén coqueteando –señaló con su potente voz mientras nos tomaba de los hombros-. No sé de quien me sorprende más, así que me gustaría saber quien fue el que empezó a querer hablar con el otro…

-¡No! ¡Se equivoca! –señaló Olivia visiblemente avergonzada y sonrojada-. ¡No estábamos… coqueteando! Solo …estábamos hablando –concluyó mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-Es cierto –señalé-, yo solo le agradecía por ayudarnos en Plegia.

-Bueno, eso suena más lógico –dijo Basilio, que aun no nos soltaba-. Pero en todo caso, me alegra bastante haberlos visto hablando entre ustedes.

-¿Por qué… dice eso? –preguntó Olivia aun nerviosa y sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-Bueno, es obvio el por qué: tu eres la señorita timidez que no le habla absolutamente a nadie, a excepción de mi, y seguramente solo porque es tu trabajo –Basilio le dijo eso último a modo de paréntesis mientras inclinaba la cabeza en su dirección-. Y en cuanto a ti –continuó Basilio dirigiéndose a mi-, me alegró verte hablando con esta chica porque… bueno… con todo el tiempo que pasas con Chrom y lo mucho que te preocupas por él… comenzaba a preocuparme la dirección en la que apuntan tus intenciones –concluyó mientras dejaba salir una enorme carcajada, dejándonos a Olivia y a mi mirándolo con unas expresiones bastante apenadas.

-Bueno Basilio, me da gusto que te alegres por mi y te intereses por mis gustos –dije con una sonrisa despreocupada mientras me soltaba de su brazo-. Seguramente tienes cosas que hacer, así que te dejo. Hasta luego, Olivia –me despedí finalmente de ella agitando la mano.

-Has… hasta luego entonces, Joshua –dijo agitando su mano también para luego dar la vuelta y caminar en la dirección opuesta del corredor acompañada de Basilio.

Mi impresión de ella en ese entonces fue que, efectivamente, se trataba de una chica tan tímida como alegre, y de fácil trato cuando comenzaba a confiar en las personas. Claro que también concluí que era bonita y atractiva, mucho más de lo que antes había pensado al verla de lejos en los carruajes o furtivamente en ese mismo pasillo. Y por supuesto, me daba curiosidad por saber cual era exactamente su relación con Basilio y porqué parecía tratarlo con tanta confianza, aunque no eran preguntas que pudiera o debiera responder tan pronto. Así que dejé a mi mente deambular en solo dos cosas: la primera, disfrutar de la comida que encontraba en la cocina, y la segunda, pensar en el medio apropiado apara agradecerle a Olivia como le había prometido.

La noche de ese mismo día llegué al comedor antes que todos los compañeros con los que solía pasar el tiempo. Para ser específicos, estos compañeros pastores de quienes me había hecho especialmente afín eran: Cordelia, quien pronto se convirtió en mi mejor amiga, e incluso un poco más, después de que pasaran unas ciertas anécdotas sobre una lanza que ella misma construyó, y también después de lograr convencerse a ella misma de que yo si la consideraba como una persona cercana a mi; Gaius, quien a pesar de ser un ladrón me había probado la mucha importancia que le da a las vidas de sus compañeros; Maribelle, a quien yo siempre procuraba mantener en zonas seguras durante las batallas, pese a sus protestas, debido a lo útiles que eran sus habilidades, además de que yo valoraba mucho el cariño que nos tenía pese a lo duras que a veces eran sus palabras con algunos; Lissa, quien había sido mi amiga desde el primer día que llegué; Lon'qu, de quien me había hecho amigo poco a poco gracias a nuestros entrenamientos de esgrima y quien además hacía un gran esfuerzo por sentarse siempre en un espacio entre Gaius y yo para no tener que estar junto a las chicas; y, finalmente, Virion, quien, hablando de compañeros masculinos, era mi persona de más confianza después de Chrom, pues yo había encontrado la manera de relacionarme correctamente con él a pesar de la mascara que él mismo se había formado para proteger su identidad e intereses, pues era en realidad una persona que sabía darle valor a lo importante y cuya amaestrada lengua podía ser de utilidad en las situaciones más peculiares.

En fin, cuando llegué al comedor no había rastro de ninguno de ellos. Asumí que podía ser culpa mía por llegar algo más temprano de lo habitual, pues al parecer mi cuerpo tenía la costumbre de tratar de sobrepasar las penas de la misma manera que lo haría el cuerpo de la mayoría de las mujeres: comiendo. Ni siquiera después de mi ataque furtivo a la cocina había dejado de tener bastante hambre para esa hora, así que yo llegaba pronto y aun no había muchas personas. Estaba pensando si lo mejor era sentarme solo o tratar de socializar más con otros compañeros, como Velvet, Miriel, Ricken, Gregor y Nowi, pero no me sentía de ánimos para intentar eso. También estaba Sarya, quien se encontraba sentada en uno de los bordes de la mesa sin nadie haciéndole compañía y que además me estaba mirando fijamente entre su cabello, y como imaginé que una charla con ella seguramente sería más tranquila y cómoda que tratar de hablar con el imparable Ricken o la complicada Miriel, pensé en dirigirme con ella. Aunque este pensamiento no duró mucho, pues del lado opuesto y de reojo pude ver a Olivia sentada sola en la mesa más pequeña del comedor. Y, debo admitirlo, yo había formado desde pronto un cierto interés por Olivia y un ánimo de relacionarme con ella. Así que… mis deseos de conocer a la alegre, atractiva y guapa chica me impulsaron a ir en su dirección.

-Hola. ¿Están ocupados? –pregunté señalando los tres lugares libres de la apartada y olvidada mesa.

-¡Joshua!... ¡No! –exclamó algo sorprendida, pues, absorta en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta de que alguien se acercaba-. Quiero decir… que no están ocupados… siéntate, por favor –solicitó finalmente.

-Gracias –dije mientras me acomodaba frente a ella-. ¿Cómo te fue con el trabajo para el Khan Basilio –pregunté, tratando de que la frase sonara desinteresada y como un mero intento de conversación, pero convencido de que si hacía los cuestionamientos correctos podría conseguir la información que deseaba mucho antes de lo previsto. …Si, mi mente calculadora no se detenía ni en estos momentos, y trataba de darle a todo un valor y un sentido estratégicos para resolverse.

-Bastante bien –respondió ya algo más calmada-. Terminamos pronto de limpiar esa taberna.

-¿Limpiar? –inquirí extrañado. Era obvio que no se refería a limpiar en el sentido más estricto de la palabra, pero quería que ella fuera un poco más clara.

-Si. Es la manera en que el Khan Basilio encuentra criminales y problemáticos en la ciudad para mantener el orden: él me manda a tal o cual taberna o posada en la zona, yo me ofrezco para bailar en el lugar por muy poco dinero para que me den fácil el puesto, y después de una o dos horas trabajando intento hablar con el posadero o tabernero, que seguramente ya tendrán algo de confianza hacia mi y el deseo de protegerme, y averiguo que personas posiblemente peligrosas frecuentan el lugar. Luego aprovecho cualquier oportunidad para irme, hablo con el Khan Basilio, le describo a esas personas… Y el se encargar de ponerlos en su lugar de manera bastante contundente –finalizó sin poder evitar dejar salir algunas risas.

-¿Y hacen esto siempre? –pregunté algo extrañado por el relato.

-Más o menos cada semana, cada vez en un lugar distinto.

-Creía que no había bandidos en Feroxi… señalé a modo de cuestionamiento.

-Bueno, pues creo que quien te dijo eso exageraba: claro que los hay, solamente que no tienen tanta fuerza como en otros sitios. Como aquí la mayoría de las personas sabe defenderse, ser bandido no es exactamente una gran inversión, pues el más insospechado sería capaz de enterrarle una espada en el estomago al más bruto… quizá no debería pasar tanto tiempo con el Khan, comienzo a hablar como él –dijo ella de nuevo entre risas, por lo que no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

"Además –continuó ella-, los soldados y los políticos de aquí hacen constantemente el esfuerzo de identificar a cada uno de los bandidos y luego derrotarlos, como hacemos el Khan y yo; por lo que para fines prácticos, si son raros ese tipo de criminales aquí.

Me sentí tentado a averiguar más y preguntarle que hacía los otros días de la semana, pero rechacé la idea al pensar en que ella podría molestarse de que la interrogara tanto de manera directa.

-Que bueno que tu trabajo es hacerle tanto bien a tu ciudad entonces –dije con una sonrisa, esperando que el cumplido la motivara a hablar sobre el resto de su trabajo.

-Gracias –respondió ella a su vez mientras me devolvía la sonrisa. Al parecer mi intento discreto había fracasado.

Decidí que lo que hacía no tenía punto y además era grosero, …sin olvidar que era algo que podía dejar para después, por lo que opté por solo hablar con ella, sin trucos ni preguntas malintencionadas, solo tratando de hacer confianza el uno en el otro.

-¿Sabes quién cocinó? –pregunté con un tono de admiración en mi voz-. La cena hoy está deliciosa, sobre todo el pastel y los panes.

-¡Oh! ¡Yo! …quiero decir… yo ayudé en la cocina, fueron esas las cosas que me tocó preparar –exclamó ella, primero bastante orgullosa y luego algo apenada de haber expresado tan abiertamente la alegría de que alguien alagara su cocina.

-¿En serio? –pregunté admirado. Al parecer había hecho un movimiento correcto, pues le había dicho un cumplido que no podía haber sido más honesto; yo no sabía en un principio que se dirigiría a ella.

-S… si –volvió a admitir-. ¿E… en serio te gustan tanto? …los pasteles y los panes siempre ha sido mi parte favorita de cocinar…

-Lo digo en serio –insistí con calma mientras señalaba al pastel casi terminado-. Y ahora que lo pienso, debí asumir que tu lo habías cocinado; ninguna de las chicas en la compañía sabe preparar los dulces tan bien.

-Pues… que bien que a alguien le gusten, así no tendré que dejar de prepararlos.

-Prepáralos tanto como quieras, te aseguro que todos los comeremos con gusto –le animé mientras terminaba mi pan.

-Aunque es algo raro que… nada –dijo antes de interrumpirse a si misma-, no debería de andar observando y juzgando las costumbres de otros…

-¿Te refieras a que como antes el postre? –pregunté, recibiendo un asentimiento dubitativo como respuesta-. Lo hago para quedarme con el sabor del plato fuerte durante un rato. Aunque en esta ocasión creo que no debí haberlo hecho, así podría recordar el pastel por más tiempo…

-Hola Joshua –dijo una voz femenina a mi lado antes de que Olivia tuviera la ocasión de hablar. La dueña de esa voz dejó su bandeja en la mesa, acomodó la silla y se sentó a mi lado-. Y hola emm…

-Su nombre es Olivia –le indiqué yo a Cordelia-. Es una bailarina que trabaja para Feroxi. Olivia –dije, dirigiéndome ahora a la bailarina-, ella es Cordelia, la más capaz y hábil de las jinetes de Pegaso de Illyse.

Ambas extendieron una mano sobre la mesa y se saludaron con una sonrisa. Después, Cordelia tomó un plato de pastel de su bandeja y lo puso frente a mi.

-Alcancé a ver el gusto con el que lo comías, así que supuse que se te había hecho bastante bueno y querrías otro, por lo que tomé dos porciones –dijo alegremente Cordelia.

-Gracias –dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude, a lo que ella correspondió con una ligera inclinación-. Al parecer si podré dejarlo para el final –señalé a Olivia con un tono de complicidad.

-Ella lo preparó, ¿sabes? –apuntó Cordelia-. Yo también ayudé en la cocina hoy, solo que a mi me tocaron algunos guisados.

-Si, ya estaba al tanto, y ya le había agradecido y felicitado como se debe, ¿no es así? –pregunté, recibiendo como única respuesta una sonrisa apenada y unas mejillas sonrojadas-. …Será mejor que personas como Sully no te conozcan nunca dije después de una pausa.

-¿Po… por qué? –inquirió nerviosa la bailarina.

-Porque seguramente intentaría comerte para absorber tus habilidades y aprender a cocinar –respondió Cordelia por mi.

-¡¿E… en serio haría ella algo así?! –preguntó asustada.

-Si –respondimos al unísono Cordelia y yo después de mirarnos fijamente por un instante, como considerando cuidadosamente nuestra respuesta. Olivia solo nos observó con una expresión preocupada, considerando que tanto era un broma y que no.

-Pero descuida, que yo me encargaré de protegerte, siempre que cocines para nosotros –dijo Cordelia esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eso debería bastar y sobrar para mantener lejos a esa… compañera –iba a decir algo como rarita o marimacha, pero no me gusta hablar ese tipo de cosas de mis compañeros, por poco que me agraden.

-Bueno, gracias Cordelia –respondió Olivia, quien parecía estar aceptando ya a la Jinete.

La conversación se interrumpió durante el tiempo en que los tres cenábamos. En ese momento vi entrar al resto de mi grupo, y aunque alcanzaron a vernos tanto a Cordelia como a mi, al observar que estábamos en ese sitio pequeño y alejado con solo un lugar libre, decidieron dejarnos. Claro está que anoté mentalmente que tendría que disculparme con ellos y explicarles el por qué los habíamos dejado Cordelia y yo en favor de cenar con la anónima bailarina. Si bien es cierto que Cordelia no tenía, como yo, alguna motivación para querer acompañar a Olivia, yo sabía perfectamente que si ella tenía que elegir cenar con todos los demás o solo conmigo, me acompañaría casi sin dudarlo.

Aprovecharé la pausa para explicarles a todos en qué consistía mi relación con Cordelia en ese entonces, pues creo que es un punto importante en respecto a como avanzó mi vida y terminó dirigiéndose a Olivia. Pero primero, cabe señalar que lo que voy a decir aquí no es un medio para desahogarme, confesar detalles de mi pasado o pedir alguna clase de disculpa. Por el contrario, se trata de algo que ya saben de antemano tanto mi familia como la de Cordelia. Y en realidad no hay nada de que avergonzarnos, pues el hecho de que haya habido lugar a una relación como la nuestra en el pasado no afecta en nada al presente, y tampoco tiene algo recriminable, pues en aquel entonces no teníamos ninguna clase de ligadura a otras personas.

Hay algunas cosas que eran y son bien sabidas tanto en este campamento como en aquel, tanto ahora como hace dos años. Una de ellas, posiblemente la mayor, es el amor no correspondido que… Cordelia se veía obligada a vivir. Como ya dije, mi amistad con Cordelia se formó de una manera normal, incluso podría considerarse tierna para algunos. Era una buena amistad, en la que confiábamos en las capacidades del otro y en sus responsabilidades, todo con el fin de protegernos y de ayudar a Chrom. Pero durante esa campaña hubo un detonante muy extraño que cambiaría todo. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que con tantas batallas, escapes, secuestros y luchas alguien encontraría el momento para admitir su amor a otra persona? Seguramente nadie, o muy pocos, pero en algún momento sucedió. Y cuando, antes de nuestro viaje a Plegia para rescatar a la Venerable Emmeryn, Sumia y Chrom quedaron comprometidos… Cordelia en verdad se vio muy afectada. Su mejor amiga, a quien tanto quería y cuidaba desde siempre, se quedaría con el hombre que ella amaba, lo que no servía para que ella asimilara mejor las cosas. Yo también pasé algunos días preocupado, tratando de conseguir que ella se sintiera mejor, pero sin demasiado éxito. La acompañé, revisé que comiera y descansara apropiadamente y cuidé de ella, pero francamente, no pude hacer más.

Después, cuando Cordelia pareció aceptar un poco la idea y dejó su aislamiento atrás, pude darme cuenta de que lo había logrado por ella misma, haciendo uso completo de su férrea fuerza de voluntad y deseo de ayudar al príncipe, sin importar como había terminado sintiéndose ella. Yo estaba contento y dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para ayudar a la pelirroja a mantenerse fuerte y firme. Y aquel mismo día me pidió ese apoyo. Y, cumpliendo sus deseos… comenzamos a acostarnos juntos. Yo no entendía el propósito en un principio, pero eventualmente comprendí que lo que ella buscaba en ese acto de compartir nuestras noches y ese tipo de momentos era algo muy simple: consuelo. Una manera de no sentirse sola ni abandonada en ningún momento, y al ser yo en quien más confiaba, me lo había pedido a mi. Y así comenzó nuestra nueva relación. No era un noviazgo, o que nos tratáramos como si estuviéramos prometidos o algo parecido. Solo era… satisfacernos entre nosotros. Dormir juntos para aliviar la soledad del otro. De modo que si alguien preguntaba si había algo entre nosotros, la respuesta era siempre negativa, pero durante la noche y cuando ya nadie observaba, Cordelia se colaba a mi cama o yo a la de ella, y luego, entre los abrazos y caricias del otro, nos asegurábamos de que estuviéramos bien, de destruir las inseguridades y debilidades que teníamos y de darnos fuerza para no sentirnos abandonados, aunque alguno ya hubiera experimentado tan cruelmente el rechazo de esa persona que amaba.

Podría decirse entonces que éramos unos amantes, pero de una clase única, que buscaba encontrar en el placer y en el sexo una especie de alivio y confianza, aunque sin sentir necesariamente que la otra persona nos pertenecía; pues ambos sabíamos dos cosas: que mi corazón estaba libre y no parecía probable que su dueña llegara a ser Cordelia, y que a su vez el corazón de ella ya tenía un dueño, aunque resultara imposible de alcanzar.

Me parece suficiente con aclarar eso, así que volveré a aquella noche, que pasaba tranquila y alegre, como tratando de que me olvidara de mis propias pesadillas. En algún momento, Cordelia me preguntó sobre que clase de peinado podría lucir mejor en ella, cosas para la que yo no tenía respuesta alguna y solo consiguió hacerme sentir incomodo, y que además pareció molestarle, pero Olivia de inmediato vino en mi rescate acercándose a ella y tomando su cabello entre sus manos para decirle que ella le mostraría como. Al cabo de unos minutos, Olivia le había echo un bonito peinado con una larga y amplia coleta en la parte de atrás, algo de cabello sobre los hombros y uno de los broches de flor en un lado de su cabeza. Lucía bastante guapa, a decir verdad.

-¡Olivia! –gritó una gran voz pocos minutos después, voz que de inmediato identifiqué como la del Khan Basilio –muchacha, te necesito ahora mismo –dijo al llegar junto a nosotros y dejar caer su manos sobre el hombro de Olivia.

-Por supuesto, señor –asintió de inmediato ella poniéndose de pie-. Discúlpenme, tengo que irme –dijo dirigiéndose a nosotros.

-No hay cuidado –le indicamos ambos mientras se levantaba-. Si las responsabilidades llaman, hay que atender de inmediato –afirmó además Cordelia.

-Tranquilo, te la puedo prestar de nuevo mañana –me dijo el viejo cerca del oído, de modo que solo yo pude oírle. Le respondí solamente con una mirada estudiadamente confusa, queriendo darle a entender que no tenía idea de a qué se refería.

Ambos se alejaron y salieron del salón. Olivia agitó la mano para despedirse una última vez al cruzar la puerta, y le respondimos de la misma manera. Después, Cordelia acercó silenciosamente su silla a la mía, tomó mi cara entre sus manos y la examinó unos segundos antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Como sospechaba, no dormiste nada anoche. ¿O me equivoco? –preguntó al dejar sus manos de vuelta en sus costados.

-No. Y ceo que tu no estás mucho mejor –dije señalando a unas hábilmente disimuladas ojeras que ya había visto antes pero no me atrevía a señalar.

-Vi a mi mentora y a muchas compañeras morir frente a mis ojos –admitió sombría desviando la mirada y ocupándose luego con el agua que ocupaba su vaso.

-Si se trata de presentar excusas –repliqué igualmente apenado y mirando al frente, pero sin observar nada-, la mía no es mala tampoco. Soy el culpable de la muerte de esas personas por las que tu te lamentas, sin olvidar a una más.

-Tu no eres el culpable… -se apresuró a decir ella.

-Todos parecen seguros de eso y no paran de decírmelo –contesté de inmediato-. Pero no veo quien más podría ser culpable de tan imperdonable descuido. Quien más podría ser culpable de tan grave error.

-Tienes que sobreponerte a todo esto, Joshua –afirmó ella después de una pausa en completo silencio y de pasar saliva con preocupación, como reflexionando con cuidado la situación-. De ésta forma, abatido y preocupado por tus decisiones, no le serás útil a nadie. Y vaya que te necesitaremos.

-Lo sé, pero no es fácil cargar con esa imagen y esa impotencia encima.

-No te burles de mi, sabes que he pasado por cosas muy similares.

-Los siento, tienes razón –cedí algo apenado, sabía que había tocado un punto sensible sin tener ningún cuidado.

-Está bien, en tanto que prometas que para mañana ya no le darás vueltas a esto y le serás completamente útil a Chrom durante los preparativos.

-Sabes lo haría sin importar lo mal que me sintiera. Pero sí; haré mi mejor esfuerzo en… superar todo este asunto.

-¿Harás tu mejor esfuerzo? Odio cuando me responden con frases tan ambiguas y poco comprometidas –dijo ella con ironía-. Creo que será mejor que me cerciore yo misma y en persona de todo eso –afirmó con una sonrisa un tanto pícara.

-Me parece bien –acepté formando también una sonrisa-. Pero entonces… con eso no me ayudarás a dormir.

-Sabes que el objetivo es mantener tu mente ocupada –replicó-. Si te quito una o dos horas de sueño para que luego descanses a la perfección las otras cinco, será un excelente resultado.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que prometer descansar tu también.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo –concluyó ella con su misma ironía mientras se ponía de pie y se llevaba su bandeja con platos vacíos.

Hice lo mismo que Cordelia y luego salimos discretamente del comedor, procurando evitar hablar o mirar a nuestros compañeros. Como no había nadie en los pasillos y solamente se podía escuchar y apreciar un completo silencio y una tranquila soledad, decidimos no separarnos e ir juntos a mi habitación. Entramos, cerramos con llave, nos desvestimos el uno al otro con toda la calma del mundo, ya que en realidad el tiempo era nuestro en ese momento, comimos las hierbas que evitaban que Cordelia pudiera quedar embarazada y nos echamos debajo de las sabanas, dejando que nuestros instintos guiaran el resto con toda libertad. Instintos que, perfectamente coordinados, hicieron que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se miraran frente a frente mientras estaban ambos recostados en el colchón; que luego permitieron que nuestros cuerpos se acercaran, que mi mano guiara una de sus largas, esbeltas y bien formadas piernas para ponerla sobre mi cadera, que mi cuerpo se acercara más al suyo y que luego, con un movimiento rápido, ambos se conectaran. Y finalmente, ese mismo instinto hizo que una mano se pusiera detrás de ella, comenzara a empujar su cuerpo hacia mi y luego dejara que se alejara, una y otra vez, durante tanto tiempo como hiciera falta... Hasta alcanzar nuestra meta. …Para luego repetir todo otra vez.

Después de que la fatiga terminara por vencernos a ambos, dormimos felizmente en el abrazo del otro, siendo como siempre el pilar de apoyo que necesitábamos. En toda la noche, salvo gemidos y exclamaciones felizmente gustosas, ninguno había hablado, ninguno había pensado en errores, arrepentimientos ni cosas dolorosas, y solo nos observamos a los ojos hasta quedar dormidos, acompañándonos hasta el comienzo de la dulce inconsciencia.

* * *

Ojalá que haya sido de su agrado. Una vez más, les agradezco cualquier comentario que quieran hacer para mejorar este fic.

Para terminar, una pequeña trivia: "Gavotte" es un tipo de danza folclórica muy utilizada en Francia durante el barroco y la época renacentista.


End file.
